The Arrangement
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Klaus wants the custody of his daughter and Caroline wants him. Therefore, they'll have an arrangement. AU/AH. Traces of Forwood.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrangement

Summary: Klaus wants the custody of his daughter and Caroline wants him. Therefore, they'll have an arrangement. AU/AH.

* * *

 **Quick points to remember : **

1\. This I wrote a while ago but hesitated to share.

2\. Klaroline has got 'the beginning' in canon, from what I heard, and TVD ended (I know, Klaroline is my OTP and I ship others as well, but come on. TVD should have ended ages ago before it turned into an unbearable piece of crap). So I'd like us to celebrate and this AU/AH fanfiction is just the reminder from my side.

3\. Caroline in this work is not the good-girl type.

4\. You'll see Hope, traces of Klayley and Forwood. Don't hate me.

5\. Story contains mature content as in sex, drug use and partial abuse.

6\. No offense to anyone, everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No Beta. So, excuse all kind of errors if you can.

7\. Maybe this is going to be a ten part story? I'm not sure. But let me know your thoughts.

* * *

 _0o Prologue o0_

The first thing Klaus did after he got released from the prison was coming to the place in which Hayley was working as a stripper.

As usual the brunette was showing off and earning bills from her customers. He watched her with no interest. Not even point one percent of desire or affection existed in his stormy blues. He thought Hayley didn't change much since the last time he had seen her. The same wildness, the same attitude.

At last, after waiting for almost one hour or so, Klaus got a chance to meet Hayley in private. She was redoing her make-up, standing in front of the mirror by the time he entered her chamber.

"Where is she?" was his first question to her. His tone was so firm as if he was speaking to someone from his 'work.'

Hayley's startled expression was seen from her reflection. And then a familiar tease flashed in her dark eyes.

"Oh, Klaus! What a lovely surprise." She purred in the room full of glitters and girly stuff. Like other women, she wasn't rigid around him as they had 'history' together. Or so she believed.

It really was a drunken one night stand. Hayley and Klaus had never shared that emotional bond which they were aware of.

When Hayley had discovered she was pregnant, Klaus was neutral about it. None of them were sure if that baby belonged to him, considering Hayley's reputation around the club.

Later, she got it confirmed that the baby was conceived when Hayley and Klaus lost control. He still remembered how frustrated he was, at that night, by the time he had stepped into the strip club. Mutually Klaus and Hayley used to flirt before that and finally had got laid.

Post the results, neither Klaus nor Hayley showed any interest to keep the child. He had had enough problems to be busy with and she didn't want to spoil her 'career' by any chance. They had learned that aborting baby might harm Hayley in some ways he never heard of.

So, they came out with a solution- Putting up that baby for adoption.

Yeah, what would be the way when the parents weren't ready to take up any responsibilities?

And he had made sure of her needs throughout the pregnancy because he once had a thing for her.

Klaus wasn't a family guy. He wasn't any gentleman that a woman craves for. He was the bad. Nope, he was the worst. For almost a year he gave nightmares to every single soul around New Orleans. Which used to be one of the reasons why people were afraid to walk beside him. His siblings weren't ready to keep any kind of relation with him. Except for Kol.

Hayley had surprised him a little through her gimmicks to get him. She had succeeded and both enjoyed their time well. Only for one night.

The pregnancy was the result of it.

"I see, you finally decided to show up." She brought him back to reality with another purr. Facing him, she bit into her lip which once he had found seducing. Not any more.

"As a matter of fact, I came straight from the prison." He tried to be cool, but he didn't succeed.

"I'm impressed to know how anticipated you are." Another smirk reached her face as she applied some moisturizing cream to her knees and calves. Then she slowly made her way to him. "Give me one hour and I will wind it up, hmm?"

Klaus smiled, one dark smile that could send chills to any of his enemies, when she spread her fingers on his chest. The look in his eyes made her to retract herself and swallow in fear. "Where is she?" He repeated in a not-so-friendly tone.

Hayley recovered from the affect he caused and frowned in confusion. As if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Who?"

 _My daughter!_ He wanted to scream. But he didn't want to seem pathetic. _No sign of weakness_ , he reminded himself.

"The girl whom you gave birth." He spat through gritted teeth.

Quickly Hayley's frame was relaxed and chuckled before walking back to her dressing area. Klaus followed her quietly and heard her words. "Don't bother. I got rid of that baby for both us."

"What have you done to her?" Slightly he seemed edgy as he took another step toward her.

For years he told himself he hadn't cared for anything. But he had seen a life coming out, six years ago, too pure and innocent for this world. Her soft skin generated such warmth that moved his frozen heart. He remembered the day she was in his hands, producing gentle sounds, and then she was taken away.

He wanted to see her. For six years, he waited to see her young face, wondered how she would look currently.

Now Hayley told she got rid of the kid.

The dancer responded carelessly. "As if you really cared for the baby."

That tone- he had never tolerated people using that tone with him. He was so pissed and the next thing he did was grabbing her by throat harshly.

"I care or I don't care - it is none of your fucking business." Klaus added more pressure, made her cough out. "I asked you something and you should give the straight answer. Nothing changed. That is how it works around me, Hayley." He reminded coldly. "Let's do it again, okay? Where is she?"

"She was adopted after you went to prison." She choked out. "Less than a week." Klaus let go of her and watched her through squinted eyes, expecting more information. "Elijah took her in."

Why he wasn't surprised?

A sigh escaped him. Though he stared at her, he seemed lost in his world.

Elijah had always been curious about Klaus. The older one would use the term 'care,' but Klaus seriously doubt it, for Elijah hadn't try to bail him after he was sent to prison.

At least, his daughter was in safe hands. Elijah would never hurt her, Klaus knew it well. But he wasn't going to let the things like they were in his absence.

It was the time to get back what he lost.

His daughter and his power.

* * *

Caroline hated when her partner tore her clothes before they have sex.

Like seriously.

There was another way to get rid of her clothes. She could walk bare in front of her partner if they wanted.

That black top in her hands was a shredded one and she tried her best not to cry or yell at Tyler for what he did to her favourite top. When she felt his presence behind her, she faced to his smirking face.

"You asked for a temporary job." He recalled her words from their last meeting. His gaze flared with lust when he looked down at her naked self. "I got it for you."

"At which place?" She slapped his hand when he cupped her one of her breasts. He lost that privilege when she found her favourite shirt shredded on the floor.

"He's a family friend." A frown crumpled his broad forehead and he went on. "When I met him, I learned he was looking for a babysitter."

God, no.

If it was what she thought it was, then she was doomed.

She let out an awkward laugh. "Babysitting? Babysitting what?"

It was a stupid question, she knew, but she couldn't help. By the look on his face she understood he didn't get why she was acting weird. But she had told him before, hadn't she? If she missed it, she got no problem to explain that part.

"Tyler," she took a deep breathe in, "tell me to look after a herd of sheep, then I'll do it with no complaints. But don't you dare lock me alongside the kids. Okay?"

She didn't want to seem like a desperate person who wanted to get away from those little creatures. Anyway she failed at it.

"You're allergic to kids." Tyler scoffed, raising an eyebrow. Caroline didn't respond as she walked to his closet to find a proper shirt, so that she could get out of his place. "Whatever." He muttered, went back to have his marijuana.

Caroline found a black tee shirt, to replace her top, and wore her undies and bra as she watched that lost-in-paradise expression on his face.

She must be startled to have a volatile person like Tyler in her closer orbit. But then, all her life, she had lived among criminals that made her rock hard to the core.

At least, he was better at giving her priority. That's what made her to maintain relation with him.

"You have two days to get your ass to Elijah Mikaelson and settle down in his mansion." Tyler spoke again. "I exaggerated about your ways." Wickedness flashed in his dark eyes. Oh, that look- trying to seduce her to his bed. She contained smirk as he strolled in her way. "Elijah have zero tolerance for naughty girls like you." She put on the shirt which was oversize. "So, you better behave around because I won't be able to put a leash on you."

"Just for the record, Tyler, nobody controls me." She replied within a beat of heart. Searching for her shorts on the floor, she added. "And I'm not going to babysit any kid."

"I don't think you have choice in that matter." He shrugged his broad and built shoulders as he made it clear. "Moreover it's just on temporary basis. Let me sort out things for you until then."

Another reminder why the relationship with Tyler had been going on for years. It wasn't romantic, but neither was it entirely sex-fueled one. Both had been benefiting each other in many ways.

To put it directly - Caroline's partners vary. Same would go in Tyler's case, as far as she knew.

When he offered marijuana, Caroline treated him with a pointed look. "I don't want to stick around for too long, Tyler. Make sure of it."

Neither it was a demand nor was it a plea. A sentence which held no emotion.

"That I'll do." He chuckled. "So, what am I going to get in return for this favour?"

"Favour for a favour." Caroline wiggled while getting her legs through shorts and tucked that loose hem of Tyler's shirt, as a way to make it look cool. "You already know how it works." She moved away when he tried to kiss her on lips. "Uh-uh, you reek of that smell."

Tyler rolled his eyes in response while she collected her phone and purse. "That's not the way you should thank me."

Rejections, he won't take them well. And Caroline cared less about that.

"Next time don't turn into the Hulk and rip my clothes." Callous tone and deadpan look was all he received from her. "Bye for now."

"Right. Enjoy your time with that kid." He teased by the time Caroline was at door. She closed her eyes as a tinge of disgust swelled in her and made her to turn glower at him.

After coping up from it, she answered. "I may not. But I'm willing to spend some valuable time with this guy. Elijah, is it?" She feigned interest. "Hope he'll keep me entertained."

The lines of his concern and his selfishness had always been blurry. Caroline preferred not to go to that side. But, once in awhile, she would tease him with the fact she was not worshipping his dick.

And she got that familiar reaction from him.

"I can assure you, you're definitely not his type. None of the Mikaelsons' type." She could see through his struggle to remain unaffected. He looked away as he added begrudgingly. "You'll strive for their attention only to waste your time."

In a crude way she was underestimated, or he simply didn't want her to focus on people other than him.

But it won't matter because she was going to screw one of those Mikaelsons and get the hell out of this city.

Yeah.

 _0o Prologue o0_

* * *

Tell me how do you like it? Thanks for checking in =)

-D


	2. Chapter 2

_0_ o _1 o0_

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was having excellent, classic taste. Caroline, for sure, tried to shut her mouth while gaping at the things in the living room. She was told to sit down and to wait for some time. Meanwhile, a cup of coffee was offered which she rejected smoothly.

Then he walked into the room, Elijah Mikaelson. He appeared like a busy man with calls and the brunette lady assistant running behind him with a file in her hands.

He did register her presence in the room and stopped right in front of her. When he finally ended the call, he spoke still looking at his mobile screen. "Miss Forbes, you are late by two hours."

"Yeah, that." Caroline let out an awkward chuckle in response.

Elijah glanced at her from his phone, lifted a brow. "I expected Tyler would have informed you about such things." Caroline stiffened a smile as he went on. "Anyway." Placing his mobile into the pocket, he shifted attention to her face wholly. "Since you've delayed, you didn't get a chance to meet Hope, my niece, before she left for school. She'll return in the evening. Meanwhile you can settle down and have a look at your residence."

Oh, she was going to live in here!

"All the arrangements will be done at the guest-house." He said, his voice was still impassive. Bubble of hope was smashed so cruelly. Caroline internally growled in disappointment. "It may take a day or two. The rest will be informed by Miss Pierce." He pointed at the brunette standing next to him, who was having similar kind of expression on her face.

Caroline was going to be bored to death.

* * *

"Hope." Marcel tapped at the photograph after he placed it down on the table in front of Klaus.

Quickly his gaze landed on the picture of his daughter. A five-year-old girl was seen smiling freely in Elijah's arms. That brought a frown to his face. It was supposed to be his duty; Elijah was in his place.

She got her mother's hair and his eyes. Unlike him, the pair of blue orbs were so full of innocence though.

Marcel spoke about her lifestyle, how she was guarded to every place she would go. Klaus couldn't help but feel content thinking how much care and effort Elijah had spent for Hope.

"And this is Caroline." Marcel placed another photograph. "Newly appointed caretaker."

Unemotionally Klaus stared at the blonde's picture for more than five seconds, nothing ran in his mind particularly. Beauty, that's all he thought.

"Shame we have to kill her." He purred a minute later, another thought.

"Not necessarily." Marcel came up. Klaus waited to listen the rest. "We can bribe her."

"You know her?" The boss questioned got confirmed with a shrug.

The tan skinned male took a glance at her picture and smirked. "I'm sure you're aware of Bill Forbes and his insane methods of survival." Klaus had to go down to memory lane to recall Bill. He was familiar, yeah.

"He's mental." Klaus stated, recalling his methods to get things done. Years ago that insane old man came in Klaus's way only to get kicked out. Things weren't fine between them, but Bill had learned to stay put.

"And she's his daughter."

Irritation rose in him. "I don't want to deal with anyone's stupidity right now, Marcel. I have more important things in my hands."

"Trust me, she can be useful." Klaus glared at Marcel. "We don't have to kill a caretaker and send someone else in her place while we could get her to do our work." He defended himself.

Klaus inhaled loudly as he shot silent daggers in Marcel's way and muttered. "Whatsoever."

* * *

"Hi, Miss Forbes." Hope Mikaelson greeted Caroline with a welcoming smile.

Great. Well mannered, polite kid? So horrifying.

"Hey there." She muttered back and eyed the brunette assistant who was standing at the door, watching with no emotion. Perhaps she was here to check Caroline's behaviour with the kid. It couldn't get any worse. "I thought my duty is to look only after this kid, Katherine."

Then the brunette smiled, a feline like one. "Oh, you know the reason." She replied. "I shall observe your behavior and report it to my boss. He's very specific about the environment around Hope." Caroline wanted to roll eyes. Katherine handed over documentation and smirked slyly.

"What's this?" Caroline skimmed the black lines. "Rules and regulations?" She muttered in pure disbelief.

Rule number one: No cursing in the premises.

Rule number two: No drugs shall be consumed in front of the child.

Rule number three

Four

Five

And the list went on and on, leaving Caroline at a whole new level of madness.

She felt like she would die from the absence of fun. All those rules gave her enough migraine for the rest of evening and a "Fuck me!" escaped from her mouth. So, she decided to hit the local bar and drink half of the place.

Tyler hated her this much? She didn't know.

Caroline dumped herself into scotch and thought to ignore everything for some time. And that's when a familiar voice filled her ears.

"You are alone?" The tan guy strode to her table and sat without asking for permission. "I'm surprised." His grin was pure and eyes were twinkling.

She knew this man, but failed to recall his name.

"We met at a party, Sinclair's night club."

Caroline's eyes were wide in realization. "Yes, yes!"

She had gone wild that night while partying hard. There she met him and surprised to see he was as crazy as her. He gave his name, too.

"Marcel!" She said out loud, snapped her fingers. "Nice to see you again, man!" Her mood altered soon after that.

"Of course. And I never thought I had to see you again in these conditions."

She asked, arching a brow. "What do you mean?"

Marcel shrugged and explained the reason for him showing up this night. Hope. Caroline listened to him, a bit surprised by the end and pondered about it.

Then breaking the silence, she muttered. "You're practically asking me to put myself in danger."

"If you don't, then you are as good as dead." Responded a stranger with thick accent. Caroline rolled eyes at the threat and watched as the dirt blonde man sat next to Marcel.

A pair of ocean blues met stormy blues.

For moment there, Caroline genuinely forgot her surroundings, focusing entirely on the striking new man in front of her. A ghost of smile was playing on his lips as he watched her. She couldn't help but imagine his plum lips running on her favorite spots.

He was hot. So hot that left her drooling, for next few seconds.

"Either way you are in danger." He continued, brought her back to the land of living. Arrogance oozed from his tone. "Caroline." A little shiver of pleasure crept down the length of her spine.

Pulling herself, she purred. "Elijah has an impressive number of connections. He could crush your existence without blinking."

True. Tyler bragged about Elijah so much.

That definitely wounded the man's ego. Marcel, on the other hand, was intrigued looking between them.

"So have I." The man retorted, eyes glued to her face, his nostrils were flaring. "And I would truly enjoy beginning my stampede with you, love."

Men and their ego.

For some reasons, that warning brought a smile to Caroline's face. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" A little insult, a little interest.

"Well, Caroline." Marcel barged in. "Meet Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. The biological father of Hope."

"Mikaelson?" She eyed Klaus as if he was her personal brand of candy.

No. Candy is for kids. She was an adult. He was her scotch.

"Yeah. He returned from the prison recently and want to get his daughter back."

The glaring fest continued between Klaus and Caroline. Unemotionally he gazed at her before he ordered bourbon for himself.

A perplexed Caroline was having so many questions whirling in her head. She picked one of them and asked. "Then go and claim your daughter. Why do you need me anyway?"

"Hope is being guarded day and night. Except for the name of the school, her birthday and other few useless details we didn't get more information about her." Marcel explained. Caroline stole a glance from Klaus and finished her scotch. "We need someone to bring us more."

Caroline threw an uninterested look at the men and ordered another drink. "Boring plan. I thought there would be some action." Her gaze fell upon Klaus whose expression was impassive and she challenged. "Looks like you have no guts at all."

Klaus gritted teeth, his temper rose second after second. "Looks like Elijah has to find another caretaker."

"Oh, mark me down as scared." She sang with a smirk, not giving a damn about his threat. Chuckling quietly, she glanced at Marcel. "If I accepted, then what's in it for me?"

"Name your price." Klaus grumbled, took a swig of his drink.

"Two million dollars." She responded hastily, only to see his reaction.

"Three million if you survived till the end." Klaus dared her.

He was sure about killing her. He had no idea about her surviving techniques, she laughed inwardly.

Klaus Mikaelson. She inhaled deeply, staring at him with a dreamy smile. "Your offer, Klaus, is as tempting as you." She mumbled, bringing the notch of the glass to her mouth.

His grumpy look faded gradually. First he squinted at her words, then realization hit him hard and then he barely smiled. Caroline was sure he was suppressing his amusement, but his eyes didn't lie.

"Count me in." She whispered, averting gaze to Marcel who was quietly observing. Once she was on her feet, she threw pointed look at both of them. "And, oh, if it means to give my life in the name of your kid, Klaus, then don't expect I would be a noble lady."

"No one is expecting either." Klaus didn't take much to answer. "Report me on weekly basis."

"Good to know we are on the same page." She smirked. "Pay for my drinks, guys. Bye!"

Twirling on her heel, she left the place, leaving Klaus to roll eyes.

 _0o 1 o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review =)_

 _\- D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I don't own characters from TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. _No offence, no Beta._

* * *

 _0o 2 o0_

"—And they lived happily ever after." Caroline did not even bother to smile at the end of that bedtime story she was narrating to Hope. In fact those words came out in the form of grumble.

These fairy-tales were written to spoil children by giving them false hope on the life and the world. She had believed in these stories until she had entered adolescence.

"This is wonderful story!" Hope exclaimed. "I want to listen once again."

"Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Caroline kept her voice free from irritation successfully. She stood up from the armchair, closed the book and put it away. When she looked back at the kid, she found herself under perplexed stare.

Caroline was never good with kids, as far as she remembered. She never tried to change her way with them. It would be better, for her and for them, if she did not interact.

However she ended up in this situation.

She did not want to explain, but those dark blue, baby eyes did not give another option. "Tomorrow, I will do it again."

"Thank you, Miss Forbes." She said with a smile. "Good night!"

Hope was smiling so wide that could hurt her face. Her blue-grey eyes were glinting, quickly reminded the blonde of Klaus.

Man, he was hot.

She inhaled slowly, closing the door behind her and checked text she received from Tyler. Hardly had she taken thirty minutes to drive to the night-club in which Tyler was waiting for her.

"How is the Mikaleson's place?" was his first question after smooching her.

Caroline was frustrated and spat at him. "If you act like you own me, I won't think twice to chop off your fingers."

Tyler raised his brows, his dark eyes displayed amusement. "Someone's not in bright mood. What, Elijah denied to warm your bed?"

She thought seeing his face might alter her mood, only it did not. Caroline tightened her jaws before scanning the dancing crowd, people at their respective booths. Perhaps coming here was a wrong decision.

"How is the preparation coming along?" She grumbled, snatching his drink and regretted quickly.

Tyler did not have a very good taste and she forgot it.

"Preparation for what?" He was confused.

"You agreed you would help me to get out of this country." Caroline huffed out.

After a momentary silence, he muttered. "I didn't know you were being serious about it." He was not happy with her decision and she did not care. Taking his glass back, he added. "Why do you want to leave anyway?"

New song blasted in her ears. Caroline shrugged as she not interested to give answer. Actually she had no specific reason, except that she needed some change.

Soon the environment of that place transformed—it became tense as a familiar face showed up.

Her mouth bent into a smirk, watching the man that had gotten her hot lately.

"You know, he is one of the Mikaelsons." Tyler informed about something she was aware of. "And he is nothing like Elijah. He had his reign over the city before we came and settled down."

Once upon a time he was powerful and now struggling win everything back. Caroline was eager to see his methods this time.

She was lost in her world full of thoughts when Tyler left her alone to take weed with his mates. With a life-sized smile on her face, she made it through crowd to Klaus's chamber. The men, who she presumed as guards, were not outside his door. Caroline did not think twice to barge into the room, but soon she noticed it was a mistake.

Klaus was holding a guy by his collar. Everyone shifted their attention to her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she mumbled. "Oops, wrong time."

She became a victim of his endless silent daggers for the next few seconds.

When the guards were about to kick her out, Klaus impeded them and signalled something that made them to remove the poor guy from the chamber.

"This would be your first and last time—"

"It is not like I would have dreamt of this before." She argued, checking his collection of drinks. "Man, has anyone mentioned how frequently you threaten? At least your brother and daughter are easy to handle."

He was exactly in front of her when she turned around. "Have you spoken to her?"

 _Desperate._

"Just an hour back I put her to sleep." She grumbled, recalling how stupid she sounded while reading that fairy tale.

Klaus did not mind taking another step closer, his blue-grey eyes gleamed curiously. "I want to see her."

There was barely an inch or two of gap between them. Well, it did not mean she disliked having him near. His cologne was inviting, letting her create naughty images in her head.

Caroline angled her chin up, a smirk was reaching gradually she parted her lips.

"Can you bring her to me?" He asked sounding hopeful, grasping her upper arms.

His touch was not repulsive, not harsh. _Good_.

"Can I?" she questioned herself with half-mind. But then she snapped out of it. "I can or I cannot. It depends on what I'm going to get out of it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, irritation was rising in him slowly. "We discussed about it, Caroline." She felt a shudder of pleasure in her body when he uttered her name. His voice was intense. It almost seemed like he was admonishing her softly. But he was dead-serious. "You'll receive money by the end of our deal."

"Why not now?" A plain question, it was.

She could say he struggled a lot to spat the reason, as if it wounded his ego. "My properties are frozen and I'm working on it."

Caroline frowned in confusion at first and then recollected he was out of jail lately, trying to regain what was lost.

"You agreed to give three million—"

"I am man of word."

Confidence in his voice made her to look at him in disbelief. "Practically you are taking risk." He retrieved hands, stepped away a little to have a look at her face. "Klaus, you want your daughter or power?" When he did not respond immediately, she whispered. "Because you can't have both at same time. It is impossible to maintain—"

"Risk I take doesn't require your concern." Brutally he reminded her of her place.

Her eyes were blank before she nodded in recognition. "Yeah," she cleared her throat and nodded again. "Yeah." She thought to leave the room, but told him, "A day will come, Klaus, when you will accept my words. You can't have your daughter with your foot in this business. You know why?" Not waiting for his answer, she said. "Because _they_ won't let you."

A flicker of emotions was seen in those raw stormy blues before she left.

She was not supposed to feel it in this way and she hated when unwanted memories came back to life. As soon as she was out the chamber, Caroline believed she needed some distraction.

For all she cared, Klaus could go on for a suicide mission. Fuck that guy for reminding her of bitter events in her life.

Distraction! She craved it so badly.

Maybe she could drink till she got wasted?

"Care!" Tyler called her when she had almost reached the entrance.

Oh well, she knew what could take her mind off Klaus and his stupidity.

* * *

Those words.

Caroline's last sentences were not seen coming. Klaus was supposed to be angry. Surprisingly, he was not. In fact her words initiated thought-process. Well, it was not about his choices; it was about her.

For quite some time he believed she was Bill's daughter, considering her behavior. But she was something more.

Meanwhile Marcel entered the room that Klaus was standing and staring at the path Caroline left.

"Did he spill beans?" the brown skinned man asked in a light tone.

"For how long you know Caroline?" Klaus spoke something irrelevant, confusing his friend-slash-assistant.

"A couple of months maybe?" Marcel shrugged. "What's wrong?"

Klaus contemplated throughout one minute and broke the silence. "I want to know everything about her."

* * *

Caroline was supposed to be aroused from Tyler's touch, especially when his thumb was making circular patterns around her nipple through the shirt. It was supposed to be quick fuck behind the club, he was supposed to bring her in mood.

But things were terribly going in wrong direction.

Tyler's hot and open mouth kisses on her neck, one of her favorite spots, failed to have impact on her. Because of that bastard—Klaus. She began loathing him, but that was going to help her out of this situation. Maybe she needed some time alone? To pull herself.

"Tyler," she began to push him. "This is not working."

He was totally absorbed, kissing her on the collarbone, tugging her tee down.

"Tyler, stop." Caroline said loudly.

"What?" He let out a disapproving growl.

"This is not working." She repeated in a cold tone while arranging her clothes. "I'll see you later."

"Maybe we can try this back—"

"Bye, Tyler." She was at the end of lane by the time she heard a groan echoing the alley. Still, she did not toss a glance.

One shower and then plenty of sleep would alter her mood. Yeah.

 _0o 2 o0_

* * *

 ** _Oh yeah, I'm alive. Got busy with my studies, hope y'all understand. And yeah, thanks for nominating me for Klaroline Awards. Though I have not won in those categories, I really thank for the recognition. (PS: You will this message in my other updated works)_** _  
_

Thanks for reading! Please review =)


	4. Chapter 4

**_0o 3 o0_**

* * *

After Marcel shared a piece of truth, Klaus wondered what had happened between Bill and Caroline that made her to dump him and walk away.

Was it because of Bill's madness? Or was it because Caroline had wanted emotional bonding from her lunatic father?

He sighed, gave up after thinking for almost five good minutes. She was not his concern, but his daughter and his business.

Looking down at the man under his foot, Klaus huffed. _Why he was not dead?_ Silently he asked glaring at one of his henchmen. The boss wasn't in a mood to deal with people today and so, he abandoned the torture after kicking the man right in gut, heard him yelp.

Marcel was standing in one of the rooms, smoking and fiddling with his mobile by the time Klaus entered.

"Caroline doesn't want to work with us."

Klaus glanced in his direction, his forehead crumpled a little.

"I told her about the advance liquid cash, but she denied. She said you know the exact reason." Confusion was evident in the dark-skinned man's eyes; He was searching for answers.

An exhausted, already irritated Klaus wasn't ready to hear this.

"That woman better stop being pain in my arse." He grumbled, fixing his drink.

Marcel huffed out a smile. "Or you can bring her to your way." His suggestion was easy, but when it came to action—Klaus knew Caroline would love to torture him at any point of time so—it couldn't be easy.

"You forgot what you taught me, Klaus?" He smiled slyly. "To bring someone round, we need to go to their way first." And then he gave curt nod at his mentor before leaving the room.

Klaus gazed at the path Marcel left for a moment before smirked.

* * *

That night a hall full of people hadn't thrilled Caroline much. Lately she wasn't feeling interactive. Except for Hope, barely had she spoken to others in the mansion for the last few days. And the reason…

She didn't know any particular reason.

Yeah.

Elijah threw a party this night because he had received title in his business. Good for him.

Caroline was at the drinks, having a glass of scotch, while being glad that she got rid of the kid for a night. Children were in another room, enjoying some program arranged specially for them.

She was not totally free to drink though.

Rolling her eyes to the familiar face next to her, she grumbled. "Life with Elijah had always been full of rules and regulations?"

Katherine groaned back. "Don't get me started."

The blonde chuckled softly. "Since when you're working for him?"

"Two years." Katherine ordered a glass of wine. "Two fucking years ruined me so bad that I am having wine when I had chance to drink bourbon. Fuck my life."

"Ooh, someone's having pretty bad mouth." Caroline laughed, asking for last glass of scotch. "And I thought you enjoyed working for him."

Katherine shrugged, watching her boss. "Well, I have my reasons." A heartbeat later she added. "He is perfect."

Caroline raised brows while passing a comment. "Now I understood why you are still around."

The brunette snorted. "He barely paid attention to me. It won't work."

"Make it work then." Caroline patted on her shoulder, earned a pointed look before she placed empty glass on the table. "My bed is waiting, so excuse me."

"Party's not over." The brown eye beauty reminded.

Caroline wanted to laugh, for Katherine called this boring event as a party. Then she spotted Elijah walking through the crowd.

"Good evening, ladies." He murmured, looking between both.

"Hello, Elijah." Caroline greeted, standing on her feet. "Wonderful party."

"Thank you." He stared at his assistant for a moment. Katherine stiffened a smile, as silence enveloped them.

"Don't mind me, Elijah, but I need some rest." Caroline cut in. He nodded understandingly and the blonde shot a teasing look at Katherine. "You guys have fun."

After taking a couple steps away from the pair, Caroline might have heard Elijah's compliment for his assistant. The blonde smirked walking to Elijah's guest house.

Light music was beginning to fade in the background, as she reached the porch of her residence. The night gave enough chills to her frame so that she wanted to change into pyjamas and sleep under warm duvet peacefully. Scotch began to make her frenzy, but still she was in her conscious.

Caroline undid her zipper of her cream colored dress, pulled it down before kicking it away. She was going through her cupboard, when she felt someone's presence in the place. They opened her bedroom door, making her heart pound against chest. Reaching for one of the drawers, she took revolver out and twirled on her heel pointing at—

An astonished Klaus looked between her hand and her face, while a ghost of smile played on his lips. Caroline exhaled loudly, retrieving hand. Slowly he lowered gaze to her body and that smile disappeared.

"Impressed." Klaus commented shrewdly.

"Your appearance at the party could have enlightened someone. Maybe your brother?" She scoffed, going for her night wear.

Klaus took a moment to respond. Obviously he was distracted. "Which is absolutely not required right now." He didn't seem irritated and that was surprise.

"How did you get inside?" Caroline lifted a brow, glaring at his expressionless face. Whom she was questioning? A criminal. Fuck it, even she had learned a handful tactics to invade. "Actually you don't have to answer for that. Go and have a look at your daughter who's been guarded 24x7 and get in trouble."

"Actually I came here for you."

"For me?"

Caroline could have sworn his flickering self. His eyes were raw when he replied. "Marcel told me you're breaking our deal."

She raised her index finger. "Excuse you, it is not breaking. Broke." Smirking coolly, she said. "I broke it with zero regret."

Klaus twisted his mouth while nodding. "Too bad, you quit by the time your first instalment is ready."

Holding her shirt, she groaned loudly. "Number one: Don't bluff me, Klaus. And two: I'm not interested to involve with someone who has never heard of word called safety."

"One: I am not bluffing, love." He purred, mischief twinkled in his eyes when he leaned in closer, barely giving an inch or two of distance between them. "Two: I thought you are brave little thing."

His cologne was mild and…tempting her. Caroline had to remember that she decided not to co-operate with him. At any cost.

Fuck her thought, she contradicted with self, she wanted this man. So much.

He added in a whisper. "Should I have to change my mind?"

Caroline got hold of her, yeah, when she answered. "I don't care."

He cocked a brow, asked. "You don't?" Reaching for her shirt, he inspected taking it in between his fingers. She began feeling that familiar coil in her belly. Taking another step closer, he bent next to her ear and breathed. "Safety is for kids, Caroline and danger is for adults."

She was surprised to hear that comparison—kids and adults.

Pulling back he asked, that signature smirk graced his features. "What are you?"

She knew answer for that.

"If you're still hesitating, I have better way to convince you." He said merrily. Caroline was quiet to hear him out. "Which is taking you as my captive until you give in."

Even though she laughed at his idea, she wondered if he was truly capable of it—getting her to submit. "And what you'll get from that?"

Klaus wiggled his brows simultaneously. "Fun."

And here Caroline was misinformed about this man as vicious and grumpy. If he was suggesting what she was thinking, then Caroline didn't mind being taken away.

For the next few seconds, she barely controlled things that happened involving them: Her lips finding his jaw, his arms curling around her hips and the shudder he gave as a response when she went for his neck.

Had Caroline ever been this eager to get hands on a man before?

That question was left to float somewhere in the air when his thumb gave perfect stroke at her belly and the other hand was making sensual patterns on her back. Barely had he touched her and her core was dripping wet.

 _Perfect._

Her throat was dry by the time she found her voice. "What is it you want, Klaus?"

Slowly she understood that she wasn't the only one to get affected. Though Klaus kept his eyes open, he wasn't looking at her. "I want to persuade you."

At first, Caroline was confused and she recollected every single word he had spoken before now. Her brows furrowed, when she stepped away from him and asked. "To do what?"

His stormy blues were blank, as if he didn't regret anything—

Then she realized how foolishly she imagined his desire for her. "Of course." She mumbled.

What was that emotion? Hurt? Caroline wasn't supposed to feel that because her entire life she had been with people like him—selfish, cold-hearted and reckless.

"She was a baby when she was taken away from me, Caroline." He murmured, his gaze was on the floor, shaking head and almost seemed tired. By the time he locked stare with her, he got hold of his instability. "And I was left to rot in jail for six fucking years, let me to wonder what was truly happening in the real world." He paused while taking her shirt on the ground. Passing it to her, he stated. "Only you can get her to me. Rest of the people in her closer circle are loyal to Elijah."

She looked between his hand and face. "I want to see my daughter, Caroline."

The way he said those words—

Caroline would have appreciated Klaus' concern to his daughter, but he was about to use the blonde as a pawn. Taking her shirt, she contemplated and fixed onto something.

"Transfer my first instalment and meet your daughter." She said in an emotionless tone, after wearing her shirt.

Though he was surprised, he didn't show off too much. "When?"

"I'll contact Marcel." She reached for her shorts, not meeting his gaze for a moment. Silence filled in while Caroline jiggled her way into dress and eyed him questioningly. "Anything else?" Klaus parted his lips, appeared he wished to speak out, but he could not. And Caroline would give two flying fucks. Or so she believed.

When he shook head as no, observing her, she pointed at door. "Then you know the way out."

* * *

 ** _0o 3 o0_**

 _Thanks for reading. Please review =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**0o 5 o0**_

For the love of God, Caroline honestly didn't understand why people were smitten with this Hope kid. Klaus was obsessed to get his child back and Elijah would kill anyone who dared to cross line. The blonde doubted if Elijah had given up his personal life in the name of Hope's wellbeing.

She was just like any other average kid. Innocence and a set of adorable puppy-dog eyes were the assets. One blink at adults, they would melt down right away.

Whatever.

Caroline came up with a plan to avoid the guards and reunite father and daughter. She said she would take Hope to an animated movie. It wasn't easy to convince Elijah, but Caroline told the bodyguards would get them more attention than required. Moreover she was armed and that's all assurance he needed.

Until that day she thought Elijah wasn't aware of her previous work—which had hanging out with bad guys and stuff—then she got her answer.

Tyler.

Ignoring the free publicity he had given for her, Caroline determined to get the shit done and return to her bed.

"Thank you, Ms. Forbes, for taking me—"

"Alright!" In a clearly annoyed tone, the blonde sang. "You call me Caroline or Care, I call you Hope, okay?" Despite not taking her gaze off the road as she drove, Caroline could feel the toddler's bafflement in the air. She understood she had to speak in Hope's language. "That's how friends call each other." A weird laugh escaped her and met the baby eyes. "Aren't we friends?"

Hope's snicker was delightful, out of purity—like the early morning sun.

That's why she would say kids were dangerous.

* * *

"Caroline! Look!" Hope pointed at kiddie train.

The blonde's gaze brushed over things and people around her in the mall. There was no sign of Klaus. She had texted him about her plan. He would show up in any minute.

There was time for their animated movie to start. And Klaus wasn't anywhere to be found.

"You like to go for a ride?"

"I would love to!"

Caroline went to buy a ticket and throw Hope inside the train with bunch of other kids. It started off with an excited ta-ta from Hope. Tiredly the blonde waved back.

She couldn't help but smile looking at these tiny creatures. All of them were glitters, full of gold.

By the time she heard his voice, the train covered half of the distance. "I did make you wait, didn't I?" Klaus crooned beside her.

Ruffled hair made him ten times hotter. He was in causal body fitting black tee. Deadpanned, she looked back at the mini-express.

"Where is Hope?"

She thrust chin up at the train's direction.

Quickly he scanned the kids in that moving. He ignored Caroline totally while stepping the other way.

"Caroline!" Hope's incited tone hit them both as the train finished first round. The blonde twitched mouth when the kid signalled back.

A ghost of smile was seen on his face, watching his daughter with admiring awe.

Caroline could feel jealousy and hurt surrounding her. Not because Klaus gave attention to Hope, but Caroline never saw that look in her father's eyes.

Not even once.

Instead Bill had used her for doing his dirty works. Desperate for his affection, she had done nonviable and inappropriate. When she figured out her father was one twisted man, she had left him.

But it wasn't the end of their relation—he was showing up in her life. And she was running away.

Hope's lively giggles brought Caroline back to the world of living. "Did you see me?" The kid hugged her limbs, making her flinch. "It was awesome!"

It was a fucking train ride.

Caroline patted on Hope's head awkwardly before she peeled away. After a while, she remembered Klaus' presence. He was still observing his daughter as he neared them, making the kid to glance in his way.

Hope looked between the adults questioningly.

"Hope, this is Klaus." Caroline muttered, not being sure how to reveal facts to the little girl, not being sure how she would take them in. "Uh, he is uh—"

"Your friend?"

"Yes!" Caroline accepted. "Yes, he is a friend."

"Hello." Hope greeted.

Klaus rigidly said, 'hello' back at her with wide eyes.

Was he tense? Caroline convinced herself that he was. Maybe he was not ready to interact? Or why he would have pestered Caroline all these days? Groaned the other part of her mind.

Hope observed him tilting head just like her father. She had Klaus' mannerisms. Like a lot.

Aw, ad-or-able.

Caroline inhaled tiredly, trying not to wonder how they would interact further. Moreover she was amused to see the grumpy don struggling to interact with his child for the first time.

"Caroline's friend will make you my friend, too?"

He was your father, silly girl, and would he die before he touched you. She knew Klaus was going to protest from being called anything other than dad. But Caroline saw Klaus responding to his little girl.

"I can be your friend, yes." He sounded like he was speaking to himself. Then he smiled, kneeling in front his daughter, and reached for her palm to kiss behind. "Nice to meet you, Hope."

The little girl giggled and her cheeks blushed to pink. "Thank you!"

A smile ghosted on Caroline's face, as she lingered away, keeping an eye on their conversation. She could have hardly found who was actual baby. Klaus seemed to take baby steps towards Hope; he was trying to understand how to keep up with a kid, with his kid. And for a moment he was lost in Hope's world. Then he returned attention to Caroline and gave her curt nod.

Something about his smile told he was genuinely happy. Caroline felt her heart skip two beats at least.

Good.

So, work was done?

He would not bother her.

Hope spoke to her. "All of us should watch the movie."

Klaus had no option other than giving in.

* * *

Caroline did not bother to have company that evening. She simply wished to have drink before sleep. It seemed fair after spending wonderful time with father and daughter all day and getting Hope back to her prison safely.

She came out to drink and stay alone, while earlier incidents replayed in her head.

She couldn't help an eye-roll when she noticed familiar presence.

"What, don't I get some time alone?" she muttered without a look in his direction.

"Someone's in bad mood." Marcel sang, nudging at her arm.

She did not comment on that. As soon as she was done, she would go away.

"Come on, tell me. What's the matter?" he stressed. Caroline forced to look at his concerned face. "Klaus and you are still not on good terms?"

"Good or not, I don't care." Her reply was sharp. "My account has been credited with first installment."

"Hmm."

Though he did not comment, she could plainly feel his mockery. And she absolutely loathed it. Without a glance, she flipped a finger at him. Marcel chuckled as a response.

"You know, in all these years I worked with him I actually saw him smile." He said with no humor. "Hope brought smile to his face and you made it possible."

"You're making it sound like Klaus could not meet Hope without my help." She threw back at his grinning face. "Remember, he was ready to kill me if I did not give in to his whining."

"Maybe." Marcel shrugged. "But you decided to take up the offer. Therefore, you became the reason."

Man, was he different.

"For how long you knew him?" Caroline changed the topic quickly.

"Long enough to understand his intentions and predict his moves." He replied smoothly. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Klaus picked me up when I was left defenseless. He had no reason, but he did.

"I was confused because random act of kindness was not expected from someone like him. Since then my loyalty is with him."

Caroline twitched her mouth while thinking. "What were you before that?"

Marcel was quiet. Quiet for so long that she thought he would not reply.

"A cop who was appointed to catch him."

She snorted. "He lent hand for his hunter. How kind of him."

Marcel shook his head, smiled at his feet. "That was not the exact scenario. However, we had each other's back since then."

She buzzed, wondering why Klaus decided to help Marcel.

"Interesting." Marcel purred, fetching her out her thoughts.

Caroline watched him as he pointed something across the room.

Klaus was in the club already, which she did not know, and he seemed a little cranky and distant as usual. Unexpectedly, he met her casual stare and his posture changed all of sudden.

Alert, his mouth twisted to the slightest giving her an impression that he smiled. But he did not. Slowly he averted eyes to Marcel and gave a curt nod before he focused back on her.

His expression-she failed to make quite out of it. Honestly, she was a bit curious when he tilted head and smile ghosted on his face.

Then gradually he progressed to private cabin.

"It has been a while since someone has gotten under his skin, you know." Marcel passed a comment.

"Oh, pleased to know."

But she was not a saint either.

A soft growl escaped her lips as she made up her mind after Marcel left for meeting someone. Through the crowd she walked to the cabin Klaus was in and opened the door without any hesitation.

He looked her from the guy he was speaking to. One more time she impeded his work, but she did not give two flying fucks about it. Surprisingly he was not pissed off. He had this impassive look before he asked the guy to leave.

She declared as she closed the distance slowly. "I tried, okay? To get you out off my mind. But..."

She stood in front of him inches away, waiting for small signal from this guy who seemed like he was about to reject. And when she contemplated whole scene, she moved back.

"You know what, forget it. Another impulse..."

Almost she turned to go on her way when he quickly grasped her elbow and said. "How about we discuss your impulses?"

Caroline felt the rush, and one look at this guy's face she got her answer.

"In leisure, more intimately."

Then a smile appeared on his face which she mirrored gradually. Everything about them was wild and raw. And she exactly knew what was going to happen next.

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

* * *

 _Almost one year, lol. How y'all? Please review =)_


End file.
